


Watch the Drum Major

by stfuxnicole



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marching Band, I am also marching band trash, I am cashton trash, M/M, Marching Band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stfuxnicole/pseuds/stfuxnicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>also known as “I know you’re supposed to watch the drum major at all times, but we’re on break right now, so you really don’t have to watch me anymore” or Calum on front ensemble can’t stop staring at Ashton the drum major.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch the Drum Major

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda how my school's marching band goes about things, and it may be different from your school's so yeah. it's kinda bad, but eh.

“Set, band!”

The practice field went silent and still as the band snapped to get ready to play the first set. The guard was poised and ready, horn angles were perfect, aimed at the imaginary press box, and the percussionists’ sticks were all positioned above their respective instruments (and for the front ensemble, above the first notes).

Every determined set of eyes were trained on Ashton, the drum major, waiting for him to count off.

All including Calum, the front ensemble section leader on first marimba.

Of course, Calum’s eyes were on Ashton for the obvious reasons, like watching to get the tempo, know when to start playing, and to start prepping for his first note to let the rest of the pit percussion know that they needed to start prepping too, but Calum’s eyes were on Ashton simply because Calum thought he was really  _ really  _ cute.

Him being drum major just gave him an excuse to stare at him without question, and it was great.

“Great job, Calum! You’ve managed to be the only person who missed the entrance not because you  _ weren’t  _ watching the drum major, but you missed the entrance  _ because  _ you were watching the drum major  _ too intensely _ !” the band director shouted jokingly from on top of the genie lift.

Calum’s face went bright red.

Ashton being drum major also created complications for Calum when it came to paying attention to his hands and  _ not _ his face, so it’s also  _ not  _ great.

“Jesus, Calum, I know Ashton’s a cutie and all, but you don’t need to have eye-sex with him!  _ Especially  _ not before we start a complete run through  _ the day before competition _ !”

The Ashton giggled from on top of his podium while Calum’s face became impossibly redder than it already was.

The rest of the band was snickering from their spots around the field, all glad for the small break caused by Calum messing up.

Eventually, Calum found his voice and spoke up. “S-sorry, Mr. Carter! I’ll, um, pay less attention to Ashton next time?”

Mr. Carter just looked at Calum, amused, before nodding. Ashton was still giggling and the rest of the band was still snickering while Calum’s  _ own section  _ was in tears from laughter because  _ they all knew _ .

“Alright, Ashton,” Mr. Carter finally announced, “start the show.”

Ashton stopped giggling to turn around and give Mr. Carter a thumbs-up before turning back around to face the band. All laughter was gone from his face, replaced with the same look of pure determination he had on earlier.

“Set!” he called out.

Once again, all the wind players snapped to attention, their horns up to their faces, ready to play and march. The guard got into their beginning poses, flags in hand. All the percussionists’ sticks were up and ready to start playing, and the drumline was ready to start marching as well.

When he felt the band was ready, Ashton started counting off, waving his hands with every number he whispered and making sure that his hand motions were defined enough that the entire band could see him count off.

“Five, six, five six seven eight!”

“Push, band! Yes! You got it!” Mr. Carter shouted excitedly from the top of the genie lift.

They were at the end of the last movement, and the run through was still running smoothly. Ashton’s hard look of determination was replaced with a giant face-splitting smile that stretched ear to ear. To some, the smile looked manic, but to Calum, that smile was  _ everything _ .

Calum couldn’t help but have a tiny grin on his face in response, even though the feel of the last movement was supposed to be angry and almost panic-y.

The smile appeared on Ashton’s face after the last big hit and it stayed on his face until the last note.

The band’s volume was unreal. Mr. Carter was going insane.

“Yes, band! Yes! That was the  _ best _ run through we’ve had  _ all season _ ! Make sure you make that your  _ worst _ run through, okay? Only get better from here! Yes, band, nice!” Mr. Carter shouted his praise from the top of the genie lift.

Of course, in marching band, you can’t have praise without critique. The band stood stock-still waiting for Mr. Carter to continue, not yet letting the one good run get to their heads.

“Saxophones, remember to point your toes to Jesus! Flutes, stop being wimps! Play louder! Trumpets, stop blaring. Drumline, quit rushing! And auxiliary!  _ How many times do I have to tell you to stop dragging with the high-hat at the beginning of third movement _ ? Get your life together!”

All throughout this, Calum was still watching Ashton. The drum major was making eye contact with different people on the field and mouthing praises at them, giving them thumbs-ups, and offering everyone a smile.

Calum thought it was the cutest thing ever, and he couldn’t keep his eyes off of him.

Eventually, Ashton got to Calum.

He seemed a little startled that Calum was already looking at him, but he gave him a smile and a thumbs-up none the less.

_ You played beautifully _ , he mouthed.

Calum blushed and gave him a shy grin, mouthing a bashful  _ thank you _ in return.

After another minute or so of Mr. Carter and Ms. Warring addressing some things the band could improve, Mr. Carter  _ finally  _ called for a water break.

“Gush and go, band! Be back in five minutes!”

The band let out a tired cheer before everyone on the field (meaning winds and drumline) ran to get some water. Ashton sat down on top of the podium with his legs hanging off the front side and took a giant gulp of his water bottle. Half of the front ensemble ran to get water while the other half went and sat under their keyboard instruments to get some shade from the scorching sun.

Calum had his water bottle laying in the grass under his instrument, so he just plopped down into the grass and took a sip of water.

After doing so, his eyes involuntarily made their way to the top of the drum major podium again.

At this point, it was second nature to look up there.

Ashton looked exhausted, but Calum thought he looked  _ gorgeous _ .

He was wearing a muscle tee that showed off all the right things. The sun made it look like the boy was glowing, and with that smile, he kind of was. He was breathing heavily and the sweat dripping from his forehead was making his hair stick to his face, but Calum was nonetheless entranced by the boy.

After a few moments of Calum staring at him, Ashton turned his head to look at Calum, who was a few feet directly below him due to being first marimba and front ensemble section leader. Once again, the curly-haired boy gave him a heart-stopping grin.

Embarrassed that he was caught staring, Calum’s face went bright red for the second time that day.

“Hey, Calum,” Ashton started.

Calum cleared his throat before answering. “Y-yeah?”

“I know that you’re supposed to watch the drum major at all times and all, but you  _ do _ know that we’re on break, right?”

Calum blinked. Ashton giggled.

“That means you don’t have to watch me anymore!”

“Oh, s-sorry,” Calum stuttered. Despite having his instrument directly in front of the drum major podium, this was the first time Ashton’s actually talked to Calum for that long.

“No, no, don’t be! I was just teasing,” Ashton reassured. “I think it’s cute.”

“I think you’re cute,” Calum slipped out before realizing it. His eyes went wide.

Ashton was beaming. “Good, because I think you’re cute, too.”

Calum couldn’t stop the giant smile from nearly splitting his face in two. Ashton couldn’t stop staring at the percussionist sitting criss-cross applesauce below him.

“Hey, Ashton?” Calum smirked.

Ashton broke out of the almost-trance he was in while staring at the boy.

“Yes, Calum?”

“You  _ do _ know that I’m not the drum major, right?”

Ashton tilted his head to the side a little, a puzzled look adorning his face. Calum nearly screamed from how cute he was being, but he kept it together.

“That means you don’t have to watch me!” Calum grinned mischievously.

Ashton laughed. “Oh, you little sh—”

“Band, set!”


End file.
